


no pretty flowers for me

by Val_Creative



Series: GoT Drabble-Palooza 2019 [9]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adults, Episode Related, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, LGBTQ Themes, Romance, Season/Series 08, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Touching her feels like Gendry’s insides do a warm, slow somersault. All of this bare skin. He has dreamed about this,her, more than Gendry cares to admit. Ever since he’s seen Arya back in Winterfell. (Extended scene for 8x02 - The Forge Scene.)





	no pretty flowers for me

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Matty (AO3) and Raiza-chan (FFN): "Gendrya; more forge sex from 8x02." YALL KNOW WHAT I WANNA DO! THANK YOU! I'm still absolutely mindblown by the fact I got my OTP canon AND kissing/doing the do. I'm shook. A group hug and prayer circle for all of us who love Gendrya! How much did you love this newest episode? 
> 
> Also any comments/thoughts about the fic will make me so very happy too! I JUST WANNA HUG YOU GUYS.
> 
> ((Want a request for GoT? I'm doing 100-500 word drabbles of any ship + any prompt until S8 ends. Rules: you need to comment here and provide a ship and prompt, as well if you want NSFW or SFW. The only requests I'll be looking at is if you ALSO commented about the fic you just read as well. It's only fair. You came to this fic to read it and me doing something for you later on is a sweet bonus!))

 

 

*

Arya's nude skin glows. She saddles on top of Gendry's abdomen, leaning over and dropping a soft, biting kiss against his upper lip.

(Or Gendry has gone _dizzy_ when all of his blood went right to his prick straining heavily in his trousers.)

She did ask — out of the three other girls Gendry had been with, he remembers two of them kept their clothes on and the other had been a whore. Gendry doesn't mention the boy his age from Flea Bottom, with those smiling, black eyes and greasy hair. Quick fingers. Hot, opening mouth nudging over Gendry's balls. Arya didn't ask about boys. Suits him fine.

He can admit boys are nice. Girls are nicer.

 _Arya_ is best.

Touching her feels like Gendry's insides do a warm, slow somersault.

He has dreamed about this, _her_ , more than Gendry cares to admit. Ever since he's seen Arya back in Winterfell.

"Hold on…" Gendry finds himself clasping onto Arya's hips, easing her up, trying to not gape at her lovely, pale teats. His sweat-begrimed forehead wrinkling. "I thought…"

"You thought what?"

Arya gazes at him with exasperation and stiff perplexity.

"Gendry, I'm not waiting until the battle's over. I don't need pretty little flowers on any bedding," she drawls. "I just want you. Here." Arya's fingers skim Gendry's pectoral. The tips of her nails leaving flaming pinpricks of sensation. A glint of wolfish grin.

" _And here_ ," Arya murmurs, low-rumbling, grasping Gendry's own hand with hers, pressing his fingers urgently to her cunt's entrance.

One of Gendry's fingers makes a gentle thrust inside her. Warm, slippery oil drenches him. Like she's already prepared, like Arya already knew he would say yes to _fucking_. The next sound out of Gendry crosses between a moan and a loud laugh.

Yes. _Yes_ , he wants this.

*

 


End file.
